Talk:Bowser VS Ganon/@comment-27564501-20160402213500/@comment-25620113-20160403034315
@Mike Don't take that page seriously. I've debunked all his points right here. TBH he never actually gives any proof. Also several of those points are wrong such as the Dark Mind one as we KNOW for a fact that the mirror world (which Dark Mind created) is stated to be a direct parallel to Kirby's universe therefore Dark Mind actually is universe. Also the Kirby throwing popon around the sun is a better feat then the megaton punch: Kirby throws Popon to and from the sun in about 20 seconds. Because of Popstar's similarities to Earth we can safely assume that it is at a relative distance to it's star as Earth is to ours. Light takes 8 minutes or 480 seconds to reach Earth and it requires an infinite amount of energy to go at that speed but as Kirby threw popon TWICE that distance (light takes 8 minutes to only REACH earth) Kirby throws popon at a speed about 48 times faster than light. Also he never disproves the Nova feat only Nova's durability but we can ignore that when it's stated in game that Nova is essentially the Shenron of the Kirby-verse i.e having unlimited power and using that power to grant any one wish of those who summon him His "Another Dimension is universal!" is true though his sub argument about the galaxies at the bottom is wrong. Those are actual galaxies and if Goku was in this situation they wouldn't be called "cute aesthetics". While it's true that the dimension wasn't necessarily universe sized it's still large enough to inhabit several galaxies. His "Hypernova is a BLACK HOLE!" '''argument is true. I have no problem with this. However in regards to Kirby VS Buu it would still be enough to inhale any laser or energy construct that Buu throws at him as he inhaled similar types of beams against Queen Sectonia and energy is malleable so it is easier for Kirby to inhale. His "'''Kirby is multi-solar system via creating a large shine in Squeak Squad!" argument. While it's true nothing implies he gets there, there isn't anything to say he couldn't get there. I mean he's heading towards it and he has a clear indication of where to go so I doubt he would turn around for no reason. His "Kirby defeated Master Hand & Crazy Hand who created the SMASH BROS UNIVERSE!!!!1Ellipses!11" argument is false. Kirby actually has canonically beaten Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Furthermore after defeating Master Hand Kirby gains the copy ability Smash Kirby which proves a link to the Kirby-verse and the Smash-verse. However while it is implied that Master Hand created the smash verse, it's never outright stated and therefore it's questionable how powerful Master Hand and Crazy Hand really are. Lastly his "Kirby entered a black hole in Squeak Squad!" argument is true. There is nothing that outright implies it to be a black hole. However if you actually read Fastsword's article you would know that Kirby has a much more realistic black hole feat as there is only a gravitational force and not an animated black hole. Though this one is Kirby escaping it's pull rather than surviving the center. No Kirby isn't universe but he sure as hell isn't just Large Planet.